The Story of Chris's pairings
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Series of one-shots or drabbles involving any shipping with Chris Thorndyke and also shipping suggestions are open for now. Also the fic are not part of a Sonic X continuity, though it takes place in which Chris lives in Sonic's world and retains the more mature Chris from the Meterex saga who is an adult in his mind despite being in his kid's body.
1. Amy x Chris

**Author's Note:** Yeah I know I'm doing hundred bazillion stories, but it because I get sudden inspiration and I couldn't help myself to write them! And since I love so many pairings involving interspecies, I figured why not write many one-shot stories shipping about Chris with whoever character hit my mind!

Every chapter will be a different pairing involving Chris and depending on my mood to pair him with a character, we'll see where it goes and some story may contain mature contents, and also each story is a one-shot so not expect a plot behind for the pairing for each story.

Also be advise that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly, so I do not need to be reminding about it. Oh and I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, as many as there are, but you've heard this crap before.

* * *

**Amy Rose x Chris Thorndyke**

Chris Thorndyke and Amy Rose walked into the house that Chris is living, both happy and anxious as the couple had spent the better part of the walk home kissing and holding hands, which they were currently doing right now. They shut and locked the door absent-mindedly, focused solely on the person in their hands. They continued to walk and kiss until they found themselves on Chris's bedroom. Finally breaking their lip lock, the two looked at each other, pure love in their eyes as they both thought about whether or not they should continue with what was happening.

Amy smirk as she then threw Chris on the bed and jumped on top of him to straddle him as Chris was caught but he was smirking to see Amy on the top of him, she grabbed hold of Chris's lips with her own as she was enjoying herself, while Chris respond back as he kiss Amy back. Chris deepened the kiss as he was letting the moment take over, the human kicked off his shoes, while Amy removed hers, refusing to separate their faces.

Soon, both had to release their grip to get some air as they are panting, the couple looked at each other, a mixed look of lust and love in their eyes. Amy reached over and began removing Chris's jacket, while the human sit up and grabbed hold of the hedgehog's red dress top. Both managed to fling the articles away, exposing Amy in her strap suit and Chris in his muscle shirt.

Amy pulled Chris's shirt off easily throwing the shirt to the floor as she was then looking at Chris's chest, she smirked as she was rubbing her hands on his chest. Chris reach behind Amy, searching for the button that held her top making Amy to gasp as she was enjoying the human's hands on her back. Finding the button, Chris undid the button, pulling the strap top off of the pink hedgehog, freeing her breasts from their thin prison.

"You know you're beautiful, Amy." Chris said honestly, getting Amy to smile.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Chris." Amy countered, rubbing her hands on his chest.

Chris gently grabbed her breasts, squeezing slightly massaging her mounds slowly with his right hand, while holding Amy's hip with his left as Amy moaned in pleasure from the feeling. The human began pinching Amy's nipple with his thumb and index finger, making the girl moan louder. Satisfied, Chris changed hands, this time massaging her right breast with his left hand and rubbing her hip with his right.

Amy was panting, clearly enjoying the attention before she stopped the human's actions, she smirked as she reached for his belt. Chris stopped immediately, noticing the girl's actions as Amy then managed to pull his pants off, leaving the boy in his boxers. Amy then removed her dress, leaving her only in her white-panties.

Chris grab Amy's panties as Amy grab his boxers before they pulled each other's underwear off, revealing their entire bodies to each other. Amy smirk gripping Chris's 8 inch manhood and taking a feel making Chris to groaned instantly, enjoying her touch.

As Amy stroked the human manhood, Chris could barely think by this point, 'God, she is an angel for the heavens... Sonic's crazy for turning her down time and again... But if that never happen... I were not here with her right now...' He then broke his thought as he felt warmth around his member.

Chris look down and he then saw Amy had engulfed his manhood in her mouth as she was using her tongue to its fullest, working around his member. Amy slowly sucked on Chris's manhood, getting him to shake a bit and moan. Chris was going to get up when Amy threw him back down as she freed her mouth, using her hand on the appendage at the moment.

"Not now Chris, you just wait and just enjoy the moment." Amy said said before returning to sucking on Chris's manhood as Chris could barely think, let alone talk, so he complied, but soon, a feeling overtook him.

"Amy, I'm about to cum!" Chris yelled making Amy to stop.

Then Chris and Amy got into position as both knew what to expect, and since it was Amy and Chris's first time. Chris smiled lightly, kissing Amy as he gently thrust himself in quickly, hoping to minimize the pain. Amy felt a sharp pain, followed by a rush of pain, causing her to cry out as Chris kissed her, muffling her screams.

"Are you ready for this, Amy?" Chris asked.

Amy nodded, "Y-yes... Just be gentle... This is also my first time..." She answered, panting.

Chris nodded and proceeded to enter her as Amy felt a stretching of her inner walls, while Chris felt a tight grip on his manhood. Slowly, he pushed more of himself inside, making sure to minimize Amy's pain. Soon, he came across some kind of barrier, causing Amy to wince in pain.

After five minutes of pain, Amy moved her hips, telling Chris to continue as she gripped his arms as Chris began his motions at a slow pace, hoping to avoid further pain as Amy felt a wave of pleasure form, making her moan in ecstasy. Chris was feeling himself build up slowly as well as he continue slowly to allow Amy to get used to the feeling, but soon sped up making both of them to moan in pleasure.

Amy wrapped her legs around Chris's waist and began matching his motions as the couple felt lighter as Chris felt himself nearing the edge so, he slowed slightly, hoping to make her feel better. The idea worked, as Amy felt herself building almost instantly, "Come on Chris...! No, let myself go before her!' He thought as the two kept their moment going, not willing to let it end so soon.

The two managed to build to their maximum as both were sent over the edge simultaneously. Chris and Amy moaned and screamed in immense pleasure as their orgasms almost hit. The two spent what felt like hours just thrusting and moaning, enjoying the moment they were sharing. Soon, Amy felt herself building up, "Chris... I'm about to cum...!" Amy yelled, getting the Chris's attention.

The female pink-hedgehog tensed up, tightening around Chris's member before her fluids rushed out of her, coating his manhood and the bed sheets below them. Chris felt himself about to burst as well, "A-Amy...!" Chris yelled as his seed shot into Amy's warmth hood as Amy moan feeling his seed on her.

Both panted hard, lying on the bed as they looked at each other, "Chris, I love you." Amy said, panting hard as the human smiled, also panting.

"I love you too, Amy." Chris respond as he was hugging Amy.

The two lovers lied in bed for a few hours, just enjoying the embrace of each other as the two smiled and covered up. The couple held each other close before the sleep overtook them.

* * *

In the next morning Amy couldn't help but notice the room stank of sweat as she was lying in Chris's bed, her hair was messing and have one of her naked leg sticking out of the white-blankets. Amy's breathing was still rapid, and she took a moment to regain composure, taking her eyes off the bed to glance at Chris who beside her.

Chris was staring at Amy as he have his arm around her waist while the other hand was resting on her back. Amy smiled at the sight of her sweetheart know as Chris as she then snuggled her head into his chest, closing her eyes, "I'm glad we did it, though... But, I'm a little sore."

"Yeah, well..." Chris looked a little guilty as he pulled her closer, "It's to be expected with your first time and all." He said before kissed the top of Amy's head, one hand playing with a strand of her pink hair, "Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah?" Amy respond as she didn't look up, instead focusing on Chris scent.

"I love you." Chris said as a smile pulled at Amy's lips.

"I love you too." Amy said as she respond the kiss as she pulled Chris to her and kissed him fully on the mouth, she opened her mouth allowing Chris's tongue to invade her mouth. After a four minutes of french-kiss, Amy collected her clothes and slipped them back on her body, and giving Chris one final kiss before walked out to the door of the room to the door house and limped down to the street.

**The End.**


	2. Chris x Rouge

**Welcome back, guys and girls, and this time chapter: Chris x Rouge The Bat**

* * *

The sky was a dark shade of indigo filled with a sprinkle of stars which surrounded the moon. As many slept, some were wide awake such as a human boy known as Chris Thorndyke who was walking toward his bedroom, intent on getting ready for bed. Suddenly, a shadow came onto his window and blocked the moonlight making him to looked toward the window but Chris saw no one there, he shrugged and walked toward his bed when a curvy bat winged silhouette open the window lightly.

The silhouette folded up her wings and jumped in elegantly onto the floor with a sexy smirk on the side of her face. It seemed it was none other than Rouge The Bat, having some reason decided to crash at Chris's house. She watch as Chris was walking toward his bed as she lightly move toward him. When Rouge was a little closer she sprung from her position and tackled Chris to the bed, surprising and stunning the human boy.

Chris roll over to looked up to see that he was tackled by Rouge into the bed and she got on top of him while she sit up and straddle him in the same time, "Hello Chris..." She said with her best flirty smile and voice as her hands were on his neck and their faces inches apart.

Chris's face turned red, "R-Rouge?" He said as his face was crimson red as Rouge grinned at him and playfully, "W-why did you tackle me like that?" He asked the girl while he was blushing, but Rouge only smirk and crash her lips onto Chris's lips making him to open his eyes wide.

Rouge dominated over Chris, not letting him get a chance to fight back as her tongue invaded his mouth, causing his to invade hers. The two tongue wrestled for a few minutes, before Rouge pulled away for breath. While Chris was stunned as Rouge smirked, a lustful look in her eyes before she kiss him again.

"No, Rouge! Stop! We mustn't do this! We are two different species!" Chris said in between kisses.

"Chris, you can't deny that you don't want me... It's written all over your face and you will like what I am going to give you." Rouge said lifting Chris's arms up to lift his white-shirt off to see Chris's light muscular body, "So, relax and enjoy honey..." She said as she began to slip out her dress.

Chris still shocked and recovering as he watched in awe as Rouge stripped out of her dress, leaving her top naked exhibits her breasts. He stared in amazement at Rouge's naked top body is while a smirk run through Rouge's face as she grabbed Chris's hands and placed them on her breasts before she let it go, she saw and felt his hands grab and massage her mounds.

Rouge make a gently moan in pleasure at the sensation of Chris massage her breasts and when Chris was so into his motions, he sit up and he began to pinching Rouge's sensitive nipples, getting a louder moan out of her. After a few moments Chris continue rubbing Rouge's mounds and pinching her nipples making Rouge to moaned from this when she felt she was in heaven.

Chris continue his attention to Rouge's chest making her moans to get louder, forcing him to attempt to silence her by kissing her. Rouge's hands managed to find their way to the hem of Chris's pants to pulling on his pants zipper. Rouge stop Chris for a moment so she can yanked down Chris's pants, revealing a pair of turquoise and scarlet boxers.

Chris's eyes widened when he felt his nine inch manhood erect and escape from the boxers making Rouge to chuckle, "Well, someone is ready for me." She tease as she began to work her dress off her and soon and then she removed her glovers, she was completely naked on the bed with her womanhood almost wet.

Chris also removed his boxers off before Rouge tackle him down to the bed again and engulfed his manhood in her mouth using her tongue to its fullest, working around his member. Rouge slowly sucked on Chris's manhood, getting him to shake a bit and groan. Rouge freed her mouth and use her hand on the appendage to keep the moment before returning to sucking on Chris's manhood.

Chris could barely think anything, but soon, a strange feeling overtook him, "Rouge, I'm about to... cum!" Chris yelled making Rouge to stop and removing herself from Chris carefully. Rouge winked at the human while she lick her lips before she straddle him position herself over Chris's erect manhood so she can attached her womanhood causing a wave of pain and pleasure swept through her body.

Rouge proceeded to let Chris's manhood enter her womanhood as she began to felt a stretching of her inner walls, while Chris felt a tight grip on his manhood as he sit up and hold Rouge. Slowly, Chris pushed more of himself inside, making sure to decrease Rouge's pain but soon, he came across some kind of barrier, causing Rouge The Bat to wince in pain causing her to gripped Chris's arms but she then smirk and learn to locked her lips with Chris's lips again.

Chris reached his hand out and began to rub Rouge, starting at her shoulders to her hips. They broke their kiss so Rouge could pulled out slightly, then quickly broke her barrier making her to cried out in pain. Concerned, Chris waited for Rouge to relax before continue, and after a few moments, she nodded as she started slowly to allow herself to get used to the feeling, but soon he sped up as she immediately gasp.

Rouge threw Chris down to the bed so she can straddle him again, she was now riding Chris's manhood thrusting it in and out making Chris to began to moan too. Taking the initiative further, she began to grind Chris faster as she began to moaning almost constantly, and her body was starting to jerk. In retaliation, she sped up her movements on Chris's manhood causing Chris to moan harder.

Both of them continued their actions as they began to feel immense pleasure from their first experience, but they both knew their climax was approaching, but decided to hold off. The two spent what felt like hours just thrusting and moaning, enjoying the moment they were sharing.

The lovers immediately tensed up as their orgasms finally hit making Chris felt Rouge's walls tighten around his erect manhood, making him unable to move it. Rouge felt the human's member tense up fast as it was shouting the ecstasy inside of her and they felt their own releases. Chris felt a gush hit his manhood, while Rouge felt a long stream of Chris's seed gush into her.

Both lied there, trembling while they waited for their climaxes to cease and after a couple of seconds, Rouge's walls relaxed, allowing her to remove Chris's manhood in her. At the same time, she lay down beside Chris while she was panting. Both looked at each other in the eyes before Chris fall to sleep while Rouge then held Chris close and before she fall to sleep too, "I love you Chris..." She whispering before drifting off to sleep, having finally connected with Chris as one, sealing their love.

* * *

In the next day sunlight poured in through Chris's room window swaying blinds, creating alternating images of light and dark as they danced across the room. The low hum of the central air was the only sound that could be heard, easily drowning out the rhythmic breathing of the rooms lone occupant heading to rest upon a bed finally broke through the slumber of the sleeping teen like figure and guided him back to reality.

With bleary eyes and mental faculties clouded by exhaustion, the human boy shifted under the soft covers trying to find a haven against the unwanted daylight. It was only as he turned over that the protested squeak of a mattress spring spurred the young man enough to realize that something was missing as he wasn't supposed to be alone.

"Rouge...?" Chris called out, but only silence respond.

Chris stirring from within the covers as he staggered out of his bed to his feet while rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them, he glanced around the room hoping praying that some clue would present itself to explain why he was alone in his room, but it was only then a hint of motion caught Chris's eyes as a sheet of paper fluttered to the table beside him.

Chris toke the paper and a moments clarity upon seeing his name wrote in a familiar handwriting peaked his curiosity. Slowly unfolding the letter that had apparently been neatly tucked under his cellphone, the young man studied the document. Glancing at it, he was now sure it was Rouge's writing as each letter was written in cursive letters that only Rouge The Bat know how to write.

However, judging by the neatness present, it was clear that Rouge took care to carefully convey each word. Then, at the very bottom, Chris's heart skipped a full beat when a large red-lips mark became the signature. Like a flash, his eyes flew to the top of the paper and he began to read in earnest letters.

'My Dearest Chris-There are no words to express the sorrow that I feel at this moment. After what we shared, not being there now as you wake feels like a great injustice. It is my deepest wish to be there with you, but the risks to be discovered still exists. Those who would not understand before most certainly will not understand now.

My heart aches to be close to you, yet in daylight we can not take such chances. For now, even a glimpse of you is enough to last me until I see you again. It must suffice, for I have no other choice. It was almost daybreak when I woke in your room and realized the trouble you would be if someone see us in the bed, and I could not let that happen.

Dear Chris, and I must go. But remember my love-while I will always possess an untamed soul, it was you who tamed my heart. Farewell... Love Rouge The Bat!'

Chris stood after a moments reflection and gently folded the letter, slipping it into a nearby sock drawer, his sadness disappear, the teen smiled as he walked over and raised the blinds. Sunlight poured in, causing him to blink as his eyes adjusted to the glare when a shadow passed over the window and was gone, yet there was nothing present to cause such occurrence.

Chris simply smiled, knowing all-too-well who the shadow belonged to and his heart soared with relief. Looking out onto the small town, the human boy felt as if he was seeing the world with new eyes. With a light bounce in Chris's step he walked over and picked up his new clothes and walks toward the bathroom to take a shower and after finish and dress with his new clothes, the young man opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. With his goal the kitchen, his stomach took the opportunity to remind him to recharge after the energy expenditures of the night before.

**The End.**


End file.
